the twisted fate
by fanastasia
Summary: to make Elena human again Katie is called to mystic falls. but everything becomes complicated when every one's fate in mystic falls especially Damon's get interconnected with Katie's. this story is an alternate season 4. has a litle of Damon& Katie, Klaus& Caroline, Damon& Elena, Stefan& Elena, Katie
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i am sorry to all the readers who have read this before for not writing an authors note. i had no idea how to write it. please forgive me. and please do review my story and tell me what is it that i am lacking.**

**I do not own any character's in this story except for the Ashworths.**

The twisted fate.

The mansion was beautiful, surrounded by acres of land filled with all types of gardens. The Ashworths were rich for sure. The moon light of the night was making every leaf of the trees around shine. Damon was standing near the light post. The music from the huge mansion in front of him seemed to not have any effect on him. The extremely beautiful night was not calming him down. What he needed right now was blood. He wanted to sink his teeth into a human vein. He needed blood to distract him from the fact that Elena had chosen Stefan and right now she was dancing with him inside.

Suddenly he noticed someone sitting at the end of the path on a bench. Soon he focused his night vision and made out a silhouette of a woman. He quickly made a note that she was not a women but a girl. Well if he had been in any other place he wouldn't have given a second thought of making that woman his meal unless of course she turned out to be horribly unattractive. But right now he was standing in the garden of a family of witches so biting one of their guests was not the best of the ideas. But he thought that he could use a little distraction and smirked.

Damon walked up to the women but stopped at a distance of about ten feet from her. He did not want to alarm her. That was not his forte. He enjoyed taking it slow and being his charming self.

"So am I to conclude that you don't fancy being around people?" asked Damon in one of his most seductive voices.

"Actually yes. And so I would like of you to respect my wish and leave me alone." the girl Said.

That took Damon by surprise. Not her reply but her voice. It felt somehow musical. He was not sure if he had heard such a melodious voice before. He decided that it would be best to be chivalrous just to test the waters.

Damon: well I would find it inappropriate to live a woman alone out here at this time.

The girl: I am used to being here alone. By chance I happen to be the girl whose birthday party this is.

Damon: all the more reason for me not to leave you out here by yourself.

The girl: are you going to stay here till you persuade me to come in?

Damon: as long as you don't find it inconvenient.

The girl: of course I cannot say that it would bother me since you are our guest. Well with that in mind it would be highly uncivil of me to keep you standing here.

Damon: Then shall we go in?

The girl stood up and Damon once more noticed that she had not yet developed into a women.

The girl: after you.

Damon: ladies first.

He saw the corners of her perfectly shaped lips twitch and he too smiled. He also noticed that the red lipstick was making them even more sensual. Her eyes were covered by the lacy cloth hanging from her small black hat. He realized that she was wearing a full length black dress and that it made her already fair skin look paler. Almost as white as snow. He chuckled at that line of though. He remembered the description of snow white. "Lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow, hair as black as night where will you go oh my dearest snow white." Well since she was wearing a hat he did not know if she had black hair but if she did it would be funny. She walked past him and Damon turned around to follow her.

Damon was standing next to Bonnie.

Damon: so what reminded you of my presence?

Bonnie: Damon. I need to tell you something.

Damon: why? Isn't Stefan available?

Bonnie ignored the comment.

Bonnie: it concerns Elena and the cure. We can find the cure.

Damon: I am not interested in the cure Bonnie. I'd rather Elena stays a vampire.

Bonnie: but you are here and this is very important.

Damon: I am all ears.

Just when Bonnie was about to speak there was a clink to get everyone's attention. The head of the family Xavier Ashworth cleared his throat.

Xavier: ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for attending my granddaughter Katie's 18th birthday party. I wish her all the prosperity for her future and for you to enjoy this party.

Every one including Damon looked up at the girl in black. But still her face was covered and Damon couldn't see her eyes.

Damon bent down sideways a little and whispered, "Her face must be hideous for her to hide it on her birthday"

Bonnie looked up at Damon and chuckled.

Bonnie: her face is anything but hideous.

Damon: you have seen it?

Bonnie: yes. I had stayed here for 2 days remember?

Damon just nodded, his eyes still fixed on the girl descending the stairs with an elegant grace.

The music started again. The orchestra was playing skinny love by Ed shereen.

Damon smiled and offered his hand to Bonnie Bonnie looked at him with doubt. Damon flashed his smile more brightly and said, "You wanted to tell me something didn't you?" Bonnie left with no choice slid her hand into Damon's with as little contact as possible. Damon chuckled at her childishness.

Damon: so?

Bonnie: it seems that the cure is hidden in the underworld and to retrieve it we need the powers of a witch from a specific bloodline.

Damon: let me guess. A Bennett witch?

Bonnie: this time no. actually this time around, we need the bloodline of the Ashworth. That is the reason the story of the cure has been passed down in their family. Their blood is the key to the cure.

Damon; so we have to persuade one of them to come with us.

Bonnie: that is the thing. I have told them the situation and the Xavier being the head will decide whether the Ashworth should help us or not. And so I am asking you not to do anything to hurt our chances.

Damon: I don't get paid to create problems Bonnie.

Bonnie: Damon. I am serious. Don't do anything reckless.

Damon: sure. Whatever you say witchy.

Bonnie looked at him for a little while and sighed. She left the dance floor. Damon left alone looked around and saw Elena and Stefan dancing together. He narrowed his eyes in pain and jealousy. But suddenly the person standing behind them caught Damon's attention. Even in the light the paleness of her skin made her stand out among the other women standing with her. She was smiling and laughing at something one of the girls was saying. Damon just wanted a distraction again and well he had enjoyed their meet outside. But before he could go to her he saw one of the Ashworth sons approach her. He must be her first cousin Damon made a note. He saw her smile affectionately at the boy and slid her hand in to his. The boy led her to the dance floor as Damon watched.

One of the blonde came up to Damon to ask him to dance with her and Damon seductively obliged by placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Just as Damon held on to the blonde's waist a new song started playing. After a few steps the partners were changed and Damon was dancing with Caroline.

Caroline: thank god. I was fed up of trying to keep my distance from Klaus.

Damon: you should be flattered. It seems that all the baddies are forever attracted to you.

Caroline: Matt wasn't bad.

Damon: is he even counted?

Caroline glared at him.

Damon: be glad. The worst of all times has found you worthy to be his queen.

Caroline: the worst of all times is now dancing with me trying to distract him from the thoughts of the one he deemed to be worthy to be his queen.

Now Damon glared at her.

Again the partners changed and Damon had some random girl who could not keep her eyes off his face. As he danced Damon realised that no matter what he wouldn't get to dance with Elena as she was quite far. He left his partner and moved forward to snatch a place next to her. But in his haste he bumped into someone. He turned to his side frustrated and his blue eyes met the golden brown. He stared into those eyes and looked down registering that he was facing Katie. He smiled to finally see her without that hat of hers. She had brown hair which was beautifully tied into a bun with a wave in front to make her oval face look highly elegant. She looked much more ravishing with her hat off.

Damon put his hand forward with a slight bow as air the enlightenment by skylit drive started.

Damon: may I have the pleasure?

She smiled and slid her tiny hand into his saying, "the pleasure is all mine."

Damon and Katie started to waltz. Both were not ready to look down and let the other win. Damon was admiring the fire in her eyes and Katie was impressed by the coolness in his eyes.

Damon: happy birthday.

Katie: you wished me quite early.

Damon: you should feel lucky that I bothered to wish you.

Katie: well you should feel lucky that you were even invited here today Mr Salvatore.

Damon understood that she was referring to the fact of him being a vampire and this being a witch's house. But he decided to change the topic.

Damon: well you are a proud one.

Katie: yes proud but not vain.

Damon: how can you be so sure?

Katie: because I can certainly see the difference between you and me.

The song stopped and Katie took a step back, bowed and walked away as Damon stared at her back. Damon smiled.

As the party ended Bonnie came down to the gate to see Stefan, Elena and Damon. Her face clearly showing distress.

Elena: Bonnie? What's wrong?

Bonnie: they refused to help. Xavier said that it would be too dangerous get involved with the dark world. He is not ready to sacrifice any one of his family.

Elena: oh no. now what do we do?

Stefan: don't worry Elena we will find a way out. We just need to think more.

Bonnie: I will try to convince them again.

Damon: what is wrong with you all? Just except the Elena that you are a vampire like the rest of us excluding this witch here.

Bonnie glared at Damon.

Damon: no offence.

Elena: no i won't. Not till I have tried my best to get my humanity. You won't understand it Damon so just don't interfere in this.

Saying this she walked out of the gate followed by Stefan. Damon just turned around in frustration. Bonnie looked at him and said, "You know Damon you should actually understand this feeling of wanting something more than anyone else. After all you never gave up trying to win Elena and I don't think you ever will.

Saying this Bonnie walked in. Damon was staring at her and he realized that Bonnie was right. and if being human again meant so much to Elena even though she will forever be Klaus' blood bag and vulnerable to dangers and die of old age he was ready to do anything to give it to her. He would do anything at all.

Bonnie and Caroline were in the garden. Bonnie was staying at Ashworth's as their guest. Caroline had accompanied Klaus to the Ashworth as Klaus was friends with the third son of Xavier. It was Klaus who knew about the cure from his friend and was invited to bring Elena with him. But Klaus wanted a witch to convince Xavier to help. Damon and Stefan were not ready to let Elena go without them so Klaus made a deal with them. Klaus would let them come and even let Elena stay with them but in return he wanted Caroline to go with him and stay at the Ashworth's. He knew that Elena would not be allowed to stay there because she was a vampire and that he was allowed to stay there as he was directly invited and that too he had to stay in the guest house outside the residential premises. Even the party yesterday was held in the opposite wing of the mansion away from the residential part. But letting Damon and Stefan worked in his favor as he did not have to bother about Elena's safety and boarding.

Caroline sighed at this thought. Klaus was smart and she was missing Tyler.

Bonnie: I wish I could somehow help Elena. But the spirits are angry with me because I helped Klaus and tried to pull back Elena's soul from the other side. And now Xavier won't help.

Caroline: by the way don't you think the Ashworth seem aristocratic. I mean who cares about welcoming a guest when invited if he happens to be the most dangerous creäture in the universe?

"Seems like the conversation is about me."

Both Bonnie and Caroline turned around to see Klaus smiling at them. Caroline couldn't help but notice how unbelievingly handsome he looked with his boyish grin and that designer jacket.

Caroline: why do you always think that the world revolves around you?

Klaus: I asked a question first.

Caroline: well it seems that I answered your question when I asked mine.

Klaus: did you love?

Caroline gave out a frustrated growl and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie: go away Klaus.

Klaus: and just when I thought we could be friends.

Bonnie: we can never be friends. You…

Klaus: I know I know. I have done bad things to good people. But believe me when you live for thousands of century your perception of good or bad changes. You will find me more likable than.

Caroline; then perhaps you should wait for a thousand years.

Klaus: watch what you say Caroline. And as for waiting for you, you don't have to tell me that. I already intend to do it.

Again Klaus had said something that made her resolve to hate him weak but she would not falter. Klaus was bad and she would never accept his advances. She turned around and walked away dragging Bonnie with her.

Elena was in the living room of the huge apartment that the Salvatore's had rented for them. Stefan was sitting across from her on the couch. He was busy reading the books on the history of Ashworth that he had borrowed from them. Of course they had not given him anything that would harm them. Just a book vaguely describing their origin.

Elena: found anything?

Stefan: just that the first witch in the Ashworth family was Ayura. She was a strong witch and was in love with a warlock named Silas. Silas, with the help of his closest friend Qetsiyah was able to create a spell to become immortal. But he planned to make Ayura, the one he loved Immortal with him. Qetsiyah, who loved him, was not able to take it and felt betrayed so she created a cure for immortality. She tried to kill Silas with it but Ayura came in the middle and ended up taking the hit. Silas went mad with rage on seeing Ayura dying and started to destroy the village in search of Qetsiyah. Ayura left with no time to calm Silas down and to save the world from his anger sealed him and the cure together with him to nullify his powers with the last ounce of her life force. So since Qetsiyah made the cure it is her bloodline only that can activate it. And since it was Ayura who had sealed it only her bloodline can break the seal on it.

"But there is a huge problem Stefan." Said Damon as he entered the room. He and Elena shared an awkward look.

Damon: we don't know Qetsiyah's bloodline.

Stefan: it seems we do. Last night Bonnie was told by Xavier that Qetsiyah was the founder of Bennett line.

Damon: oh great but I am very curious little brother. If Ayura died then how were the Ashworth born?

Stefan: Ayura was married to another man by fate and had a son by him.

Damon: by fate?

Stefan: yes. It's something to do with the destiny. Ayura was from a family where a person immediately felt the connection to his/her soul mate. As a witch or warlock this connection heightens. They feel connected to the one who is best for them and their powers. So each generation of Ashworth is stronger than the earlier.

Damon: well so we need a Ashworth at any rate.

Stefan: yes and I am going to meet Bonnie and find out a solution.

Damon: good luck with that.

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked out. Damon and Elena looked at his back as the door closed and then looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note.:I am really disappointed for not having a single review. I know the start of the story I had not written any authors note but being my first story on this site I did not know how to proceed. Please all those who read this now please at least write one review to tell me if bad how should I improve my writing skills. Please it's a request.**

**also i do not own any characters in the story except the Ashworths and Jake.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everything between Damon and Elena had been awkward since the day she woke up as a vampire. Her feelings for Stefan had heightened but so did her feelings for Damon. As Damon walked to the table to fill up a glass of whiskey for himself Elena watched him. Being alone with him was making Elena feel crowded. Elena got up to leave but stopped when she heard Damon's voice.

Damon: so getting your humanity back, is it that important?

Elena: Damon please don't start again. Yes it is important to me even if you think it's worthless.

Damon: I agree that I consider it worthless but I will help you Elena. I will give you anything that you want.

Elena looked at him longingly. All she wanted to do was run to him and kiss him but she had made a choice. She had chosen Stefan. Not that she regretted her decision but at times when Damon would say such things her feelings for him overpowered every reason in her mind. Scared that she may betray Stefan's trust Elena turned around and walked out of the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bonnie was sitting on the bed with her head held in her palms. Caroline was rubbing her back trying to comfort her as she sat beside her.

Caroline: let it go bonnie. You tried everything to convince Xavier to help. You gave it your best.

Bonnie: but it wasn't enough! I tried and I failed.

Caroline looked away unsure of what to say. She wanted to ask bonnie something but she could not muster up the courage.

Caroline: umm…bonnie. Well…is this all about Elena?

Bonnie looked up at her.

Bonnie: what do you mean?

Caroline: I mean you reacting like this is it all because you cannot help Elena?

Bonnie looked down at the floor and then back at Caroline.

Bonnie: yes most of it. But there is also my reason which I want to satisfy.

Caroline looked at her trying to decipher the meaning in Bonnie's words. Bonnie sighed.

Bonnie: if Xavier lends his help then I am sure I can find a way to get back my powers. Any one of the ashworths could be a great help. Right now I feel helpless. Like e liability. I hate being like this care. I hate this feeling.

Caroline: bonnie don't think like that. You are not a liability. You never will be. You have done so much for each one of us. Sacrificed so much for us and now if we have to protect you think of it was we returning your favour. We all owe you our lives.

Bonnie looked at her best friend gratefully and Caroline hugged her to assure her that if anything happened she would be Bonnie's strength.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stefan walked back in disheartened. He had talked to bonnie and bonnie had told him Xavier's answer. Damon saw him enter from his seat near the table.

Damon: so how lucky did you get?

Stefan looked at him warily.

Stefan: where is Elena?

Damon: inside the bathroom.

Stefan: I think she should feed soon.

Damon: then you better be here to keep a watch on her.

Saying this Damon got up.

Stefan: where are you going?

Damon: to feed.

Stefan took his seat and opened the book in his hand ignoring Damon.

Damon: fine. Be like this. Go back to your squirrels and rabbits.

Stefan: bye Damon.

Damon kept his glass on the table and walked out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Katie had decided to stay back after her class to complete the report for the college fund raiser program. As she took out the CD from her laptop she looked out of the window and saw that it was already dark. She looked back at her laptop and saw herself smiling back at her with her arm around another girl who resembled her. But the girl had beautiful crystal like blue eyes unlike her hazel ones. She closed the laptop and walked to her homeroom teacher's cabin. She went inside the empty room and kept the CD on his table. She turned around and turned on the threshold when she bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened, first in shock and then in fear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Damon had decided to go to the library to search more about the cure. It was not his style but he thought it was the best place to start. On his way though he distinctly recognised a scent. A strong perfume which he had smelled last night. It was Katie's. He was sure it was coming from inside the college campus. He was surprised that she was in then college at such an hour. And then he had a thought. He was sure that she was alone inside the college. He was so close. If he had to get an ashworth to help then he could somehow make her do it. He could get the information about the cure from her. All he wanted was the way to the cure. He smirked at the risk. If he did threaten this little witch then it would make the entire ashworth witch clan against him. But he loved his odds. It was no fun without danger. Without madness. Damon turned around and walked towards the campus when he realised that Katie was not alone. He could now clearly make out the presence of four more people in there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Katie was standing in front of four guys out of which the first guy was the new transfer student whom she had slapped two days back. He was the guy who had insulted Jake in the canteen. Jake was her boyfriend who was out of town for some days. Katie had lost her cool and slapped him but right now she was tensed. She knew she was in danger so the first thing she did on reflex was to kick the guy right in front of her in his sensitive area.

The guy growled as he fell down on the floor with her thud. This gave Katie enough of a distraction to make a run for it. Katie ran for the door at the end of the hallway. She entered the door as she closed it behind her and turned around to be bump into some one for the second time. But this time when she looked up her eyes met a pair of crystal blue eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Damon caught hold of Katie's arm to steady her as soon as she turned around and bumped into him. He saw her eyes widen in fear and the he looked past her through the glass door as he saw four boys coming towards them. He flashed a smile at them and quickly took off with Katie. He reached out and as soon as he reached the road he let go of Katie which made her fall. She ended up on the road with a thump as her butt hit the ground. She looked up at Damon visibly angry and embarrassed.

Katie: what the hell? Why did you do that?

Damon: why I did that? Because you didn't do anything! Have you by chance forgotten that you are a witch or did one of your spells back fired on you which mad you dumb?

Katie looked away as she got up without answering Damon. Damon looked at her calculating and suddenly it struck him. A smile slowly came on his lips as he looked at Katie with amusement.

Damon: don't tell me. You cannot use your witch stuff on humans can you?

Katie looked at him surprised by how quickly he had got to the right conclusion. Damon saw her reaction and his smile widened. He thought in his mind, "seems like I am right. Got you now."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Please tell me how it is. If good then tell me so and if bad then tell me what I am lacking and how I can improve the quality of my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**arizonagirl181 : i am really glad that you reviewed this story. i myself have not understood why after having so many visitors i don't have any reviews. but your review made me want to continue. as for Katie and Damon it will take a long time for them to understand each other and become friends and then only will they have a relationship. and thanks for your review.**

**author's note: the characters in the story belong to the vampire diaries except for the Ashworths.**

"You are not going."

The statement had a finality to it and Katie would have never dared to contradict Xavier any further had she a choice. But right now she seemed not to have any. She was forced to ask him to allow her this time.

"Grand pa, please. I beg of you. Please let me go to mystic falls. As I told you I want to help bonnie. I have grown quite attached to her. I wish to help her in any way possible."

"And like I said I do not believe you. For you to go against my wishes, against my order just because you have grown fond of her is just not acceptable. But your persistence is getting to me so tell me the truth. Why do you wish to go?"

Katie's eyes softened as she looked into her grandfather's. She knew very well that the truth would surely test his temper. So she decided to not lie but conceal part of the fact.

"Well if you insist grand pa. I have already made a promise that I would go with bonnie to mystic falls. And now it is up to me to honour it."

She did not tell whom she made the promise to or under what circumstances. Xavier did not ask. He just looked at the fire in the fire place as he tried to come up with a solution. At last he spoke.

"This is most unfortunate. We never go back on our word therefore you, my dear Katie, should have been utmost careful as to what and to whom you promise. Now I am in this perplexity as to why you would do such a thing. Out of all my children and grandchildren you very well are aware of the fact that you have been my most favourite. Even more than you father I dare say. So I cannot comprehend the fact that you would do anything so reckless."

"Grand pa, please! Please do not ask me another question about this. Because I do not wish to lie to you and truth is something I cannot share with you."

"Fine as you wish, Katie. If this is what you have chosen I shall not say another word about it but I should warn you though. If you were to find yourself in any trouble none of the Ashworths would come to your aid. You have chosen this for yourself and I will not let any other member of my family be dragged into this."

This declaration from her grandfather brought tears to Katie's eyes. She felt like she was cut off from her family. The feeling of truly being orphaned was dawning on her. But she looked at the alternative. If she were to stay then she would forever be a liability to her family. And getting away from here would mean she would have a chance of somehow overcoming her weakness. Her grand pa's back turned to her was too much to bear but to not join the party at the gates downstairs about to leave would mean an eternity of living in the protection of her family and never being of any help to them. She closed her eyes and opened them determined to turn around.

"Then I shall take your leave grand pa."

As she turned she heard her grand pa call out to her.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see her grandfather facing her.

"Katie let me tell you one more thing. Even though you have gone against me still you are by far my dearest child and so I should warn you beforehand so that you take caution not to put yourself in harm's way as much as possible. Listen to me very carefully. You are strong. Strongest in our family till now. But you are yet to discover your own potential and your powers can be very useful at the same time wielding too much power can be dangerous to you in ways you have not yet understood. To supress you from inclining towards any darkness your mother put many spells on you. One of which makes you your body reject any form of vampire blood. From now on you will be in company of vampires and werewolves who tend to heal from any degree of injury almost instantly and humans who have vampire friends to feed them their blood but never get carried away by this my child because no amount of vampire blood will ever be able to heal you from any injury you may suffer while your stay in mystic falls. Have I been understood?"

Katie nodded taking in full extent of the danger she was placing herself into. She was to be alone in mystic falls without her family's help or any promise of safety. But still she was determined. She had promised and she would stand by it.

It was dark and cold as the cars were being loaded. Being a vampire it was very easy for Elena to put her bag in the trunk but how could Stefan let her do that being a gentleman. Elena looked at Stefan and smiled fondly. She looked around and caught Klaus opening the door for Caroline, which made her sigh. Bonnie looked on as Klaus walked back to the driver's seat and rolled her eyes for Klaus' tendency to show chivalry only to Caroline. She opened her door all by herself and sat in. before Klaus got in the car though he looked at Stefan and said, "Don't be far behind." Saying this he got in and started the car.

Elena opened the door and was about to get in when she saw Damon standing at the gate looking at the mansion as if waiting for somebody. Stefan bent towards Elena in the car.

"Elena get in. what is it?"

Elena looked down at him.

"It seems like he is waiting for someone."

Stefan looked at Damon and sighed.

"Yes he is waiting for someone. He is convinced that Katie Ashworth is going with us. And I tried to believe him. Seems like she is not coming after all. So we better get moving."

Just then Elena who all the while had been observing Damon saw him straighten and smile. She looked past his back and saw Katie walk towards them. She was surprised. How come she was not told anything about this new addition? And why was Katie even coming with them? Did this mean Xavier had agreed to help them? And then the worst of all questions hit her. Why was Damon so sure of Katie coming? How was he related to her decision? She heard Stefan's voice.

"I know you have many questions Elena and I will answer them on our way back."

But Elena was still looking at Katie. Katie came and directly glared at Damon but Damon just smiled and gestured her with his arm with mock chivalry to move towards the car Elena was standing next to. Katie came up to Elena walking past Damon ignoring him completely. She came and stood in front of Elena.

"Katie. I didn't know you were coming. What happened?"

"You didn't know? I thought Mr Salvatore must have boasted almost to half of America about me accompanying you. After all it was he who procured a promise from me."

Elena was first confused as to which Mr Salvatore Katie was referring to but then when Katie finished her complaint Elena was in no doubt as to whom Katie had been referring to.

"Damon! What did you do?"

Damon walked over to them slightly irked.

"Nothing, Elena, which you should be concerned about."

Stefan added. "Yes nothing unusual. Just some Damon stuff."

Damon ignored Stefan and continued, "As for you (turning to Katie) announcing to half America would not be of any use because they do not know you."

Elena looked at Damon angrily and returned her attention to Katie. "Katie I don't know what Damon has been up to but if you don't want to come no one (looking at Damon) is going to force you."

Katie almost held Elena's hand but decided against it. No matter how good she felt this girl was she still was a vampire.

"It's okay Elena. I have made a promise and I will keep it. I will help you and bonnie to find the cure. Don't worry."

Elena smiled and thanked her. "Let's go then."

Katie hesitated. "Uh...Elena I would rather take my own car."

"Oh that's fine."

"And I would like to talk to Mr Salvatore in private so I hope you and Stefan would not mind it if he comes with me in my car."

This took Elena completely off guard. Out of impulse she felt a strong need to oppose.

"No! I mean I wouldn't trust you with Damon alone."

"He wouldn't hurt me. He needs me."

Damon smiled mischievously at Katie and said, "I wouldn't count on it." But he was ignored.

"But you can talk to Damon in mystic falls when we reach."

This got on Damon's nerves. He could not understand why Elena was being so unreasonable. She was acting like she owned him. He would do anything for Elena and he was doing exactly that. He didn't care about the danger he was putting this young girl into just to fulfil Elena's wish. But instead of being grateful to him Elena had started to scorn him for what he had done. As if being totally good like his little brother had given any results. And now she was actually stating that he could not be trusted!

"Elena i think you should go with Stefan or else Klaus will come back and he won't certainly be pleased about it."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand to pull her down and agreed with Damon, "Damon is right Elena. Please sit in the car."

Elena reluctantly sat down and the car at last moved. Damon turned to Katie and held out his hand. Katie raised her eyebrow.

Damon: "the car keys."

"And why should I hand them over?"

"Because you wish to talk to me but it would be of no help if I happen not to be listening."

Katie narrowed her eyes and handed over the keys to him.

Klaus looked to his side and saw Caroline looking out of the window. Caroline was lost in thoughts of Tyler. She felt Klaus' gaze on her and out of reflex her head turned but she caught herself mid action and instead looked up at the rear view mirror and saw bonnie fast asleep. She returned to staring out of the window.

"How long are you going to pretend like I am not in the car Caroline?"

"As long as you are in the car."

"Could you not just be cordial till we reach mystic falls again?"

"No"

There was a silence which was again broken by Klaus.

"Tell me what you are thinking love?"

"Ways to get out of here"

"And have you come up with any?"

Caroline turned around to look at him surprised. Here she was cutting him as to end the conversation and he was deliberately trying to converse without even taking any offence. This made her feel guilty and she almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

"If I have I would not tell you now would i?"

"You would if I assured you that I would not stop you."

"But you would never do that."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because you always get your way. By tricks or force. And so you will never let me do something that you don't want me to. If you wish to keep me you will never let me get out."

"True."

Again both felt silent. Klaus was deeply troubled by the fact that Caroline had seen through him so perfectly, so naturally and Caroline was hurt that he had not even once tried to contradict her.

Damon was paying more attention to the road then required.

"Mr Salvatore. Can I count on you to keep your promise as I have kept mine?"

He looked at her. In darkness her face looked almost white that he could not help but wonder if she was ill.

"Katie let me tell you that it is a great privilege that I have made a promise to you because I rarely make them."

"But do you keep them is my question."

"I come from a time when a gentleman's honour was his word. A promise made was never to be broken and so yes I do keep them."

"Well then it's good for you"

"Is it?"

"Yes because even though my powers don't work on humans they are exceptionally good against vampires."

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

Damon would never have said this to anyone but with Katie he could not help it. This girl seemed so righteous and so pure that he could not help but feel it to be a disguise. And so he wanted to see for himself what she was and what her motives were. He felt like trusting her but he had learnt not to and now he was trying to find any possible excuse he could to distrust her. She keeping her promise had to be an act.

"Did you wish for me to kill you?"

"Wouldn't killing me be easier than putting your life in danger?"

"Yes it would be easy but not right. You did save me just that moment remember. And also killing you would directly affect Elena, Stefan, bonnie and also may be Caroline. I think your brother would not have let go of it so easily and that would mean me and my family would have to kill him too and anyone else who would try to take revenge which would lead to a war. We would have won but it would have been wrong on our part."

"So you don't kill vampire?"

"Not without cause and especially not for selfish reasons."

"Goody two shoes ah?"

"Unlike you Mr Salvatore."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Mr Salvatore. You address everyone else by their first names then why this exception."

Katie chuckled. The reason she did that was because she did not trust Damon and so she was avoiding any proximity with him. But she decided to humour him.

"Because Mr Salvatore. I often tend to forget that you are a gentleman and addressing you like this keeps reminding me of that fact."

Damon could not help but smile. He did not trust her. He found her too good to be true.

"You know if you did kill me it would hardly lead to a war."

Even though Damon had said this mockingly Katie could see the sadness on his face.

"You are wrong Mr Salvatore. You may not know but you are cared for by many people."

"No. you killing me would not go well with my little brother for sure but anyone else who would fight you would be there for avenging Stefan's death not mine. And I could hardly care less."

But Damon did care. At least Elena's reaction was something he cared enough about.

"Well then you should not be telling me this. It seems like you want me to kill you and so are trying to convince me to."

Damon again was impressed. Her wit was something extraordinary. He was reminded of the times when he was in court rooms, where women and men were always to follow decorum and the only way to impress the other was a good conversation. He realized that not only Katie had the classic vibe to her but also her language and manner was aristocratic. He could not help but wonder about her upbringing.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. But I may choose not to answer."

"Why can't you use your magic on humans?"

There was a long silence. Damon thought she would not answer but she did.

**again it is my sincere request to all my readers please read and review this as it is really discouraging not to know what readers think about the story.**


End file.
